Reality Warp
by Soviet Inclination
Summary: Astral conversations with Katt and Ryu, sans Toulouse Lautrec. Somewhat metaphysical, outside the context of the game. Review please!


**Piece #01:** Reality Warp  
**Song of Influence:** "Devil With the Green Eyes" -- Matthew Sweet, _Altered Beast_  
**Theme:** The Nature of Reality... Though Not As Most Expect

They drove down the nearly-empty streets at night. On the radio, there was some grindcore/noise music playing. Normally, see, it would be unlistenable. However, how often is it that you hear genuine grindcore? That argument kept that particular radio station playing on the car radio, albiet at a low volume.

Interestingly enough, it seemed that contrary to popular belief, this music seemed to sound better at a low volume. Not too low, but low enough to be background sound.

Admist distorted screaming coupled with driving guitar and fast drumbeats, a far cry from the mainstream "heavy new rock" that was popular these days, they drove.

"Has reality ever... warped for you?" Katt asked, her right ear twitching. She absentedmindedly licked the paw that was her left hand and then rubbed it on her face.

"Reality is reality," stated Ryu, hands on the steering wheel, eyes hidden behind locks of long blue hair. "it does not warp."

"I don't mean in scientifc terms." Katt said, turning her head toward his. "I mean on a more socio-personal level."

Ryu did not seem phased, but replied with a

"What?"

Katt's tail _swished_. "Like, for example I took a walk in the park yesterday noon. Afterwards, I reclined in the shade and read a book. This continued for several hours without contact with any entity other than myself, and even then it was mental, not vocal. When it neared dusk, I left the park and went to the library. Once there, though, I felt disoriented. I didn't know where I was, really, and had a hard time speaking to anyone. This lasted until evening, and only then after much exposure to people."

"What I'm trying to point out is that for me, reality warped. On a social, inter-personal level, it seemed that I had, well, devolved. However, my perception of stimuli and surroundings had increased."

Ryu kept his eyes focused on the dark road, a perpetual frown on his face. Grindcore music still played from the car radio, adding a score to this strange scene.

"I think I can see where you're coming from." said Ryu, turning his head to look at Katt.

"The nature of reality, anyway, is not anything established. Science and religion, though seperate institutions, both seek the truth and can only back their reasonings with theories... backed up with research but still theoretical in science's case."

Katt paused in licking her paw, ears perked up, attentive. She offered some musings of her own:

"So, reality could be interpreted on different levels. Even we tend to think of a socio-scientific explanation of 'reality'. Though, it can also be defined as a mental imaging of the 'ways of the world'. What we do, when we isolate ourselves from civilization, even if not remotely and just for a few hours is realize that our projection of the Way, or 'reality', is warped."

Ryu grinned. "Precisely."

For a few minutes, neither of them spoke. The radio continued faithfully with its broadcast of noise metal. The road continued to flow, lit only by the car's lights and the occasional streetlight. The darkness of night and early morning nullified any scenery whatsoever... and left darkness as far as the eye could see, broken only by the moon and stars, and the flash of radio broadcast towers in the far distance.

Reality had warped.

Katt scratched her striped cheek with the claws of her right foot. She purred softly, stretching her arms.

"Got a cigarette?"

Ryu nodded, pulling out a soft pack. Two coffin nails were extracted and lit, windows were opened. Katt's vertical pupils widened, and she shut her eyes as she exhaled a cloud of smoke. Ryu puffed away, his expression the same as it was minutes ago, albiet with a more relaxed look.

"Here's to reality," Katt said with a smile, purring.

Ryu said nothing, and grinned.

The car clock read _1:38_ AM, and the radio played on. Darkness still enveloped the scenery.

Reality had warped.


End file.
